


Sweet Roll

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sweet Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: @pale-lady-dreamer from tumblr came up with an idea... that perhaps Rose wasn't the only one that became friends with Prince Ali...
Relationships: Prince Ali/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette only told one other person who she has been communicating for quite some time… and surprisingly, it isn’t Alya. Too much of a risk and Marinette is terrified that she’ll get pressured into setting up an interview or answer questions she’s far to uncomfortable answering. The other girls in the class would have told Alya or accidentally bring it up around her and of course… the last thing Marinette needed. She wanted anonymity…

Thus…. who else could she talk to but none other than Aurore about the prince. 


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations between the two flowed easily, debates were done and a healthy respect between the two grew. Advice given on both sides and just a time to be themselves. 

No need to be a prince around Marinette.

No need to be the star pupil, let alone Ladybug around Ali.

Just a sense normalcy that started to shift their personal lives every step of the way.

For Marinette, she started to lose her stutter around a certain someone.

For Ali, he started to fell like a kid his own age.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali visited Paris more often than not, in a disguise and an ‘older brother’ as a chaperone. After all, he’s still a prince. When he visits, he mainly stays in the Dupain-Cheng home, playing video games with Marinette. Or whatever Marinette is too busy with the Bakery, dealing with her classmates or… running away from Akumas, Aurore keeps Ali distracted… Gobal Warming is one of their topics of choice.

The two always wondered why Marinette ran towards trouble and not the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali and Marinette’s first kiss resulted due to a fake-out make-out.

Alya had caught sight of Marinette one day and wanted to talk to her. Especially as she heard rumors that Marinette has been seen with some masked stranger around the city. Romantic parts of the city, mind you.

It was a windy day that day and Marinette’s hat had flown off her head and at that exact moment, Alya caught sight of her. Ali grabbed hold of Marinette’s hand before running away, hoping they could get away from Alya and her phone. This resulted with the two going into the movie theater earlier than planned but even so… Alya still managed to follow them there.

Luckily the movie is just about to start and the lights were dimmed down. Seating in the middle of the crowd but even with this, Alya still persisted. Ali taking note of Marinette’s distress and how they have nowhere else to run. He covered his and Marinette’s faces with the hood of his hoodie and planted a kiss at the corner of her lips. Staying there long enough after hearing Alya being escorted out.


	5. Chapter 5

For the life of her, Marinette had to distance herself from several of her classmates after they still tried to pair her with Adrien. Alya assumed it was Adrien that she was on a supposed date with and has been hounding the both of them for more info. This resulted with Marinette pulling Adrien into the bakery one day and telling him that, she was indeed seeing someone, but to keep it hush hush due to reasons.

Ali walked around the corner, munching on a macaron, waved at Adrien before going back for more sweets.


End file.
